


Winter

by FAlR



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Heterosexuality, Pre-Canon, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henceforth winter smelt like a mix of mint, sandalwood and Kouen’s hot skin for Juri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I think Judar might be a pretty girl, so there is fem!Judar. :)

Recently weather in Kou Empire had been getting colder. Juri was glad, because she was the only one who could easily put up with the new temperature. That was an opportunity for her to tease Kouha; he in his usual attire was not so frisky.

But that evening Juri wasn’t having fun, she wasn’t even calm. She worried and bothered, because Kouen asked her to come to his chambers. She was seventeen now and Kouens proposal could mean a lot. Juri was afraid of this, although sometimes she wanted it even more than Kouen, but couldn’t refuse his invitation.

“Prince, I came,” Juri quietly said when she looked in Kouen’s chambers.

He was close to the door and Juri frightened of unexpectedness. Kouen looked at her and smiled. Juri wanted to say something but Kouen took her hand and pulled her into the room. There was dark and only few candles twinkled; this light was small but warm. The fear slowly disappeared, and Juri smiled then sniffed and looked at Kouen.

“What is this flavor?”

“It’s a mint. I just want you to relax. You're trembling so much…”

Kouen ran his hands over Juri’s shoulders and waist watching at her beautiful round breast that were covered under the fabric of her clothes. 

“Take off this.”

“Prince…”

“Call me by my name.”

Juri brightly blushed and lowered her head, then untied her hanfu and felt pleasant shiver that passed through her body. She got scared again, especially when she noticed the gleam in Kouen’s eyes. He regarded her but not touched. It was so embarrassing; Juri awkwardly squeezed her legs and covered her breast with her hands.

“Kouen, don’t look at me like that…”

Kouen smirked and pulled her to the bed; it was scarier. Juri expected that he put her on her back but he didn’t; she was lying on her belly then.

“Your legs are so beautiful, Juri,” Kouen whispered to her ear, and she blushed.

But Juri didn’t say anything; she was diverted by the soft scent of sandalwood. She looked at the man, who took away her long hair from her back and ran his hands over her pretty pale skin. It was very nicely; Juri shut her eyes and caved.

“What're you doing?” Juri quietly asked. “I have to do it…”

“I just want your soft body. Are you scared?”

Juri nodded, and then Kouen quietly laughed and kissed her nape.

“Turn around.”

Juri shuddered but turned around; she didn’t cover her breast with her hands. Her cheeks were so rosy, because Kouen looked at her very attentively and touched her thighs carefully.

“Relax, Juri, is it so unpleasantly?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just— No, I can’t, I’m scared!” Juri fearfully exclaimed and shut her eyes again.

Kouen smiled and embraced her, then he stroked her breast and she softly moaned due to that touch. Soon his hands pated her thighs; it was almost painfully for her, these feelings were so strange. 

“I'll not hurt you. I just want to feel your hot and wet body.”

Juri opened her eyes and timidly looked at Kouen, then nodded. The shiver passed through her body again, she enjoyed these large and hot hands. Kouen touch her with his wet from the oil fingers so softly and sensually, she almost squirmed but only moaned and caved to him. Juri wanted so much to belong to him.

“Kouen, I love you…” Juri shyly whispered when Kouen’s hands dotted her legs.

“Oh, don’t talk like that or I’ll _make love_ with you now.” Kouen softly kissed her and Juri joyfully smiled.

Henceforth winter smelt like a mix of mint, sandalwood and Kouen’s hot skin for Juri.


End file.
